


Important Matters

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling
Genre: DAMN IT I HAVE A PROBLEM, F/M, Fluff, but yes i love my slytherins, reader is B A D A S S, the truth, ur a slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Your housemate makes the grave mistake of insulting you. And your favorite professor.He did not just....





	Important Matters

You woke up to an empty space beside you, which wasn't unusual, but you knew you'd never get used to it. The sounds of a belt buckle alerted you to another person's presence. "Remus." You call to him, sitting up and holding the comforter to your bare chest. "It's 7AM, get dressed." He stated, in his important professor voice. You stepped out of the bed, shivering slightly as the coldness of the floor greeted your skin. "It's a Saturday." You walked up to him and hugged him from behind. You were still naked, and the air around you was chilly, but you didn't mind. "Unless you would rather eat breakfast naked?" You could sense the smirk form on his lips. "We could stay in bed all day." The cloths of his suit muffed your voice. "I have, what do you call it? Ah, Important Professor things to do. I have a meeting after breakfast." He said as he turned to face you. He held your face in his hands and it took all his restraint not to look down. "Does it matter?" He rolled his eyes at your question. "You're going to make me lose my job." "I don't mind." The Slytherin in you joked. He finally let go of you, and walked to the door of his chambers. "You wouldn't mind either if it was because of me." You called after him. He only chuckled.

You got dressed quickly, hoping the wrinkled robes wouldn't be a dead giveaway. And you snuck out of his office which doubled as his bedroom. 

It was a smooth journey until you bumped into a housemate. The Slytherins had a distaste for the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, and they made it clear to everyone. The fellow seventh-year looked you up and down, raising an eyebrow and stated your name. "Where'd you come from?" He asked and you tried your best fake innocent face. Which you were good at. Donning the green and silver didn't come without its perks, being taught how to lie flawlessly was one of them. "Oh, nothing! I just came from Professor Lupin's office for homework reasons. Got a Troll lately, which I didn't like." Lie. You loved DADA. You got all O's. And Remus is honest with you, he doesn't give you slips for ehm, doing unspeakable things with him. 

The boy laughed, the false excuse going right over his head. "Hah! Serves him right. I bet you did him some good by yelling at him. Heard from someone that he's a...." He tiptoed to your ear and whispered to you. "Werewolf." It was at that moment that a poisonous anger bubbled in your chest. "Please. I expect more from a fellow Slytherin. You honestly believe those rumours? Gee, makes me ashamed to even be in the presence of someone so gullible and immensely stupid." His mouth gaped open, dumbfounded and confused. He immediately put himself together and prepared to spit back at you, but before he could, you were already getting ready to leave. "Now. If that's all you wanted to ask me. I'm leaving." You walked away, but he made the grave mistake of mumbling a remark. "What was that?" You didn't turn as you spoke. You kept your gaze forward. "I said that you're being a goddamn kiss-ass to him during class anyway. You might as well be sucking his cock!" He sniggered. You knew it was an empty accusation, because you kept you and Lupin a tight secret. But it infuriated you anyway. "I hope you run, because I swear to Merlin I will jinx you." He was laughing now. "Yeah, right. What are you gonna do? Put permanent lipstick on me?" You thought he'd be more cautious with his words seeing as you shared the Serpent emblems on your robes. Slytherins are not to be underestimated. You turned to him, your wand at the ready and yelled "Orbis!" at him. Suddenly, the hardwood flooring opened, slowly sucking him in like quicksand. He struggled like a fish out of water, only dragging him deeper. 

That's when you heard McGonagall yell your name.

 

"What in the world were you thinking?! It took three teachers to get him out of there!" McGonagall yelled at you from behind her desk. You nonchalantly looked at your nails. "If you want to know, professor. I don't regret it, and if I had the choice to undo what I did, I'd waste that time trying to get out of your office." She was fuming now. But before she could scream at you, another teacher entered. Just his footsteps were familiar. "Professor Lupin." McGonagall greeted, and you stood up as greeting. "I've heard a lot about this Missy here from you. And frankly, I think she's your favorite student. She also said she came from your office because of a favor you asked of her?" She questioned him and you shot him a look as he sat down on the chair beside you. He caught the look. "Ehm, yes, of course! I was to return a book to Madam Pincd, but I forgot to bring it with me. So I asked her to fetch it for me." McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Then why doesn't she have that book?" Your eyebrows shot upward. Fuck. "Well, obviously, madam, she couldn't find it. She isn't very good at looking for things." "Ah." The female professor replied. "Now, explain to us why you did it." Lupin looked at his fellow teacher, looking for an explanation. "She jinxed her fellow housemate. Orbis jinx." As she said it, Remus couldn't help but feel proud. It was difficult to Orbis someone if they weren't levitating, but a victim jinxed with the said jinx while standing worsens its effects. That'd be about 7 feet underground. "Well," It was embarassing to confess in front of him, but your other choice of confession would be that he insulted you. Which would look narcissistic and immature. "He claimed the Professor Lupin's a wereworlf. I couldn't stand for that disrespect." You added the last sentence for garnish. You needed to sound noble, and you did. However, there was a glint of fear on your Transfiguration professor's eye. "Oh." Remus was the one to react first with words. "Well," She started. "Since this was all because of him, he will be in charge of your detention. I hope you learn your lesson." You rolled your eyes inwardly. "For what? Defending a teacher?" "No, for harming a housemate. Now, go!"

 

As you were walking out to the Great Hall to get breakfast, Remus followed you, keeping a respectable distance. You two were quiet. 

"Look, I'm sorry I keep getting into trouble."  
"You did it for me?"

You spoke in unison. "Apology accepted. But, answer my question." "Of course, I did it for you!" You tried to not yell. "Well, I have to tell you something." You stopped moving and turned to him. "What?" He dragged you to a nearby dark alley, both of you hiding in its shadows. "The truth." "Well, say it quick. I'm starving." You really were, and you were uncomfortable and angry and everything. You felt that something bad was coming up. 

"I am a werewolf."

It took you a few minutes to process this, but when you did?

You were still starving. 

And relieved. 

You kissed him, not caring who heard the surprised groan from him. When you broke apart, he was breathless and confused. "Wait. You're not..?" You smiled and shook your head. "I don't care! You honestly think after this school year that I'd suddenly leave you because you told me the truth?" He looked down shamefully. "Well...usually other people do." You used your fingers to guide his gaze to yours. "But I'm not other people. I'm me." He smiled serenely, and it was contagious. You put your arms around him, breathing in his scent.

"I'm yours."

His face was buried in your hair, and you were buried in his chest. Absolutely content with each other's company.

"I love you."   
"Don't be a sap. Let's go down to breakfast." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go. And then we can get to detention."

The mere word excited you.


End file.
